Hits and Misses
by xRusherx
Summary: Kendall was just walking down the streets of LA with Carlos, Logan and James. A certain red head catches his eye. Will the relationship be a hit or a miss? DO NOT JUDGE. FIRST FANFIC. GO EASY ON ME. T for swearing and some mentions of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic. Tell me if it's good or not.. ON TO THE STORY!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, OR VICTORIOUS.**

** Kendall's POV  
** After a long day of recording, the guys and I decided to just walk around LA. There was honestly nothing else to do. We finished recording and Gustavo told us we were giving him a headache. We were just walking around when I saw this girl walking around with her 2 friends. She had bright red hair. One of the other girls had long brown hair, and the other, had black hair with green highlights that when just to her shoulders. I've never seen a bright red head before. It reminded me of red velvet cupcakes..

"Kendall?" Logan asked.

"Yeah what's up?"

"Are you okay? Carlos asked.

"Yeah, pssh w-why are you asking t-that?" I managed to stutter out.

"Cause we saw you staring at that red head over there." James said pointing to her.

**Cats' POV**

I saw him. The blonde with the captivating green eyes looking at ME. Cat Valentine. I had to admit he was fucking adorable. I was just trailing behind Tori and Jade getting lost in my thoughts while they were talking about some play. That's when I recognized him. Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush. **AKA **my FAVORITE boy band EVER. To be honest, I always kinda liked Kendall. He was cute, sweet, and had the biggest heart ever. Plus, I loved his bushy ass eyebrows.

"CAT!" Jade yelled.

"Whatty?"

"Did you hear what I JUST SAID?!" she said raising her tone with me.

"Oh.. um no?"

"Jade, stop being so mean. She can't help that she's thinking of blondie over there." Tori winked at me.

I blushed. I could feel the heat burning my cheeks. But know what made it worse? He was walking in my direction with the rest of the guys.

"Hi." Kendall said.

"H-hi. Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh uh actually do you know how to get to the Palm Woods?"

"Tori?"

"Head up Melrose, then make a left." she smiled.

"Thanks. Uh, would you like to go to dinner or something? You know, as a thank you gesture." Kendall politely asked.

"Sure!" Tori and I said together.

"Whatever." Jade grumbled.

**Kendall's POV**

Cat looked stunning. Even though she was just wearing skinny jeans, a tank top, and a cardigan, she still looked beautiful. Cat and I were talking a lot. I found out that she had a brother who had 'problems', that she LOVED red velvet cupcakes, and that she went to Hollywood Arts High School.

"May I take your order?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have a dragon roll." I answered.

"Um.. do you have salad?" Cat asked.

"Yup! What kind would you like?" the bubbly waitress asked Cat.

"Seaweed please." Cat politely responded.

When we had finsihed ordering, I could see James and that Tori girl chatting it up. James was a ladies' man, but if he found the right girl, he'd only pay attention to her. I saw out of the corner of my eye Carlos and Logan fighting, and Jade texting and smiling.

"Can I tell you something? But don't hate me." Cat randomly blurted out.

"Sure."

"I'm a vegetarian." She whispered.

I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cat cluelessy asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you said not to hate you but I don't."

"Oh. Yay!" Cat smiled.

"I.. like you." I said. There, I did it.

She seemed shocked.

"Cat.. are-are you okay?" I asked worriedly. Did I scare her away?

"Yeah. I-I like you too." She replied.

Haha, nope.

"Well then, how about we ditch this dinner, and see a movie?"

"I'd like that." Cat replied smiling.

**OKAY SOO.. REVIEW I WANNA SEE IF THIS IS WORTH WRITING. OKAY. BYEEE!:)**

** .LOVE BTR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG GUYS THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Okay this chapter will be the chapter where they go to the movies. Oh, and did anyone notice the change in the rating? Yeah, that's for swearing pretty much. I can't write smut. LOL. And sorry for updating NOW. I was realllyy busy with school. Onto the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or Victorious, Oz the great and powerful, or Locked out of heaven cause if I did, I wouldn't be here writing fanfics.**

Kendall's POV  
"So, Cat what movie do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Uhm.." She had no idea.

"How about Oz The Great And Powerful?"

"Oh okay," she smiled.

After we bought our popcorn, we walked into the theatre and found some seats.

"We are gonna be the best friends ever," she whispered faintly.

My heart sank. I knew I was going out of my mind thinking we would be together. She grabbed my hand. I couldn't help but feel a little spark. And I know she did too.

_

Cat's POV

"That movie was really good," Kendall said.

"Oh my gosh, I know right!" I yelled.

He just laughed. Oh my God, I'm really stupid for just realizing this, but he has amazing green eyes. And his dimples...

"I love this song!" Kendall said as he turned up the radio.

"Me too!," I started to sing along.

"Cause you make me feel like, I've been locked out of heaven.." his voice became more faint as I started to think to myself.

I wonder what he'd look like with his shirt off. Oh my god. Did I really just think that? Or the way his dirty blonde hair fell perfectly just above his eyes, or his dimples always came out whenever he sang? I think.. I'm falling for Kendall Knight.

As Kendall drove into my driveway, I couldn't help but feel a little sad to know that our little date thingy was coming to an end.  
"We're here. I had a really fun night tonight Cat," Kendall said.  
"Me too, thanks Kendall. Here's my number if you ever wanna hang out sometime again," I flashed one last smile and walked into my house wondering what the future holds for us.

Kendall's POV

"So, Kendall where did you disappear to with that red head girl?" James asked.

"We just went to a movie, and her name's Cat," I said defensively.

"Whoa, no need to get so defensive Kendall," Logan said walking into the room.

He was eavesdropping.. AGAIN.

"Sorry, it's just I really like her, but she only thinks of me as a friend," I said pouring my heart out to my friends.

"That's rough, bro." James said. Logan nodded.

"Well.. Anyways, where's Carlos?" I asked.

"Down by the pool trying to woo the Jennifers for the millionth time." Logan retorted.

I laughed. Oh, Carlos.

Cat's POV

It was 11 PM and I couldn't sleep. Knowing she was still awake, I called Tori.

"Hello?" she said picking up.

"Hi Tori, it's me Cat," I said.

"Oh hey Cat, what's up?" she asked.

"Well, I just came back after hanging out with Kendall, and.. I think- I think.." I stuttered.

"You think what?" Tori impatiently asked.

"I think I might like him," I said trying not to blush.

"Awwh! You guys would make the cutest couple ever," Tori said.

"Thanks. But I don't think he likes me like that. He has millions of prettier girls out there," I said trying not to cry.

"Cat, you're beautiful. Don't say that, and I know he likes you," she said trying to comfort me.

"Really, how?" I felt so relieved.

"Well, for starters, the way he looks at you. When he looks at you, he has this biggest smile plastered on his face," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, really," Tori reassured me. "Cat, I'm kinda getting tired now. I'm gonna head to bed now. Night," she yawned.

"Oh, okay goodnight Tori," and I hung up.

Lying on my bed, drifting off to sleep, I could finally sleep knowing that Kendall liked me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I've been thinking. wouldn't it be cool if I started writing one shots? Yeah, so I'm gonna start doing that. So PM me if you'd like a one shot! Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot. Okay onto chapter 3!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BTR and Victorious. They belong to Scott Fellows, and Dan Schneider._**

Kendall's POV

I can't stop thinking about Cat. It's like some part of my brain is dedicated to her. I couldn't focus all day at the studio today so Gustavo sent me home since I wasn't helping at all. Suddenly I felt my pocket vibrate.

**"Hi Kendall, it's me. I was wondering if you'd like to hang out today? Maybe after school? Txt me back." -Cat**

**"Hey Cat! Sure, maybe around 3?" -Kendall**

Not even 3 seconds later, Cat texted back.

**"Sounds great! Come to my house and we'll chill. Can't wait! :)" -Cat**

**"K sure and same!" -Kendall**

I couldn't help but smile a bit.

Cat's POV

School was taking an eternity to end. I was so excited about Kendall and I hanging out. I had to tell Tori. I ran as fast as I could and smiled real wide.

"Eep," I squealed.

"Oh hey Cat, what's up?" Tori asked.

"Well.. nothing much. Just uh chilling haha," I laughed nervously.

"Cat, why do you sound so nervous?" she asked.

"Uhm, oh yeah. Kendall'scomingoverandI'mreallyexcitedIreallylikehim butwhatifIsaysomethingstupid -," I said really fast.

"Cat, calm down! Now say it again, but slower," she said slowly.

"Kendall' coming over and I'm really excited I really like him, but what if I say something stupid and mess everything up?" I said trying not to say it too fast.

"Cat, just relax," Tori comforted.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Now, let's get some lunch okay?" Tori smiled.

"Okay," I said, linking arms with Tori.

Kendall's POV

It's 2:45. I'm freaking out. My palms are sweating, and my face is hot. I don't want to mess anything up. I tried my best to focus on the road, driving to Cat's house. What if I act like a total idiot? What if I said something offensive? These thoughts ran through my head over and over until I parked my car in Cat's driveway. I slowly walked to the front porch and rag the doorbell.

"Hi Kendall! Come in," Cat said while embracing me in a quick hug.

"Hey Cat. Wow, you have a pretty sweet place," I said nervously.

"Thanks!," she said while leading me to her couch. "So what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just went to the studio today, but Gustavo said I wasn't conentrating so, told me to go home," I laughed at myself.

"Oh," Cat laughed at me.

"Yeah," I said awkwardly.

"So, uhm did you want something to drink? Or," she asked.

"Uh, sure. Do you have any coke?" I politely asked.

"Yeah, right this way," she said.

She gave me the can and we walked back to the couch.

"So, Cat what do you wanna do?" I looked at her.

"Uh, wanna play Just Dance 4?" she suggested.

"Sure, but I gotta tell you, I _**always**_ win," I warned.

"We'll see about that," she said.

Cat's POV

I was actually beating him. Ha, I thought. I, Caterina Valentine, am beating THE Kendall Knight in Just Dance 4. I guess going to Hollywood Arts is actually paying off. I couldn't help but stare at him. The way his hips would sway to the song, or the way the small beads of sweat would trickle down his handsome face past his super bushy brows.

"Well, I bow down to the queen," Kendall bowed.

"Why, thank you kind sir," I laughed and curtseyed.

"I'm tired," Kendall said while falling back onto the couch.

"Me too. Whoa, that's a first," I said shocked at what just came out of my mouth.

Kendall just laughed. We stared into each others eyes until I felt myself lean in closer towards him as he did the same. I kept leaning and leaning until my lips touched his soft ones. I closed my eyes and drifted off to could nine. I felt the butterflies in my stomach come out. I felt a spark. THE spark. The spark that crossed the border line from friends, to lovers. I knew he felt it too.

** Okay guys! I'm in a generous mood, so I gave you another chapter! I'll post one maybe later on oday since I won't be able to tomorrow. Review! :)**

** Xoxo,**

** Rach.**


End file.
